The objective of this pilot study is to test the tolerability and efficacy of minoxidil in treating persistent weakness in HYOPP patients who have failed conventionsl treatments. Because of the possible adverse effects of minoxidil, this stuy will determine if minoxidil offers therapeutic beneftis greater than the best conventional treatment for HYOPP. This protocol has now been terminated.